Infinity
by she-who-waits-behind-the-wall
Summary: Chapter 16 up! Salem and Infinity get tired of living the way they are, Infinity becomes a pervert, the duo return home and Salem moves in with the Bone/Yewbeam/Jones clan.. Still rated T for language. ZeldaxManfred chapter coming soon.
1. Family Dinner

** Chapter one**

"**I can't breathe!" I screamed as something caught in my throat. I could feel my lungs collapsing and the fear causing my heart to beat out of control. The two boys who I had come to trust the most stared at me just as scared as I was. My legs could not support my weight as I fell to my knees trying to block out the fuzzy radio voices coming into my head. I couldn't see or hear a thing. I felt like my eyes were burning out of my skull. I could feel my body moving against my will as I struggled to gain breath. How did I get into this?**

**

* * *

**

** Three months earlier**

Going to Bloor's academy wasn't my idea of "vacation" like my mom said. She tried the whole "Charlie's going and he loves it!" bit on me. I didn't believe it a bit knowing that cousin Charlie always complained about it when Grandma Maisie invited us over for Sunday dinner. Ever since we moved back to town, Mom wanted to spend every single moment with our family. I started missing Florida right away and I let her know.

I found out where I got my looks from during our first dinner on Filbert street. I looked across the table at tired, shabby aunt Amy. She was still beautiful even though she had to support her child by herself by working at the greengrocers. I looked just like her but younger…and less tired. Aunt Amy had the better looks of the family, hands down with her long blonde hair and wide green eyes. I had her face down to the last freckle and Grandma Maisie wouldn't let that go.

Immediately mother felt self conscious about her chopped brown hair and sun burnt skin as she smiled shy trying to get Uncle Lyell's (deceased) side of the family to like her. Grizelda, his mother, Paton, his great uncle, and Lucretia, Eustacia, and Venetia, his three great aunts. All brothers and sisters. I didn't like the way Venetia was looking at me. I dodged her grey eyes and smiled slightly across the table at Charlie. It was Eustacia's fault that I would end up going to Bloor's academy.

"You look so much like Amy." Venetia said, faking a sweet smile. "What was your name? I never caught it."

"Infinity." I murmured wishing my mom would have named me something normal like Ashley, or Cassandra. I felt weird being the only one here without a dainty British accent and a successful tan.

"Infinity? What an unusual but pretty name." Lucretia also shot me a fake smile. "What school will you be attending here?"

I shrugged. I didn't know the answer.

" I was thinking of home schooling her." Mom stepped in saving the awkwardness. Her toothy smile made me want to gag. She was trying way to hard.

"Could I tell her fortune? I'm a clairvoyant." Eustacia asked copying the fake smile that just seemed so popular with her sisters. Before my mother could answer Maisie slammed down a wooden spoon.

"No, you're not going to damage her with your hocus pocus!" She snapped. I had never seen grandma Maisie get so mad.

"It's okay mom, I'm actually pretty curious." My mom twisted a napkin in her hand. I think she was trying to get long haired, handsome Paton to look at her (even though he was family). "Go ahead Miss Yewbeam."

"Dear, hold out your hand." Eustacia's silly fake smile was immediately swiped from her face. I did as I was told and she took my hand and closed her eyes. They quickly opened and she smiled the most evil smile I had ever seen in my life. "I see a boy in your future, and you will soon possess his endowment. Wait, no. I see two boys in your future. And they both fall in love with you."

"Wait, slow down. What kind of endowment?" I asked, more shocked about possessing a gift that having two boys fight over me.

"A magical one. That's all I see. Oh, and both the boys are seniors, like you." Eustacia's grin got larger. "I think you should think about going to Bloor's academy. We'll help with the tuition."

"Well, looks like we found you a school." My mom ruined me just then.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW!!! This is my first fanfic -_-"**


	2. Venetia's magic bracelet

**Chapter TWO....**

* * *

Mom decided she was going to stay in a hotel and I was going to bunk with Charlie for the night. She said that he could tell me everything about Bloor's academy and the four Yewbeam sisters were going to take my mom there to fill out my application. I didn't want to go to the academy. I'd seriously rather be home schooled than take my chances at a hellhole like Bloor's academy. From what Charlie told me, I'd rather die!

"There are three departments…" He began. "Music, Art, and Drama. You'll be put into whatever one your mom, my grandma, or the aunts put you in. You have to wear capes. Music wears blue, art wears green, and drama wears purple. If you take the capes off you get detention. And because it's a boarding school detention is staying until Saturday or Sunday." I sighed and Charlie looked offended but continued. "I personally hate it, but if the aunts ask, I said all good things. Anyway, there's no talking in the main hall, and endowed students go to the Red King's room after dinner."

"Who's the Red King?" I asked. Charlie looked at me like I was the dumbest person in the world.

"Really?" Charlie's chestnut eyes widened. "You don't know who the Red King is? Wow. The Red King lived 900 years ago in this very (nameless) city. It was because of him this city (didn't) get its name! He was a magician king who passed his powers down to his ten children who passed them on to us. There's a really long complicated story behind it and I'm sure I will explain more over time. But now, I need sleep. I am savoring the sacred three day weekend."

"If it was a three day weekend wouldn't you want to be up all night partying?" I asked. Charlie shook his head.

Everything I knew was a lie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't wake up until one in the afternoon the next morning. Charlie was already gone when I loped downstairs after getting ready for the day. Maisie pushed the biggest breakfast I had ever had in front of my nose and I scarfed it down. My mom was the worst cook in the world. I think I'd be coming here a lot.

"Your mom called while you were sleeping. She wants you to meet her at Kingdoms after you finish this." Maisie pointed over at a thick leather bound packet of questions labeled "BLOOR'S ACADEMY" in gold bold font. I stared at it with hatred. I leafed through it to find five hundred questions in math, history, English, French, sciences, and literature. I hated this thing with a passion.

"Does she seriously expect me to be able to finish this AND go to the mall?" I asked. "She's crazier than I thought." I sighed.

"Venetia said to wear this while doing it, but I wouldn't wear anything she touches. She bewitches clothing." Maisie held a wooden bead bracelet in her chubby thick fingered hand. I took it and found myself answering these questions like it was nothing. I was almost finished working when Grizelda (she told me to call her grandma bone) walked downstairs in a huge turquoise hat with a matching pantsuit. Her long white braid swung back and forth like a pendulum. She smiled at me and told me I was a smart girl. I finished and one of the aunts (can't tell them apart because they were all wearing huge turquoise hats and I could only tell by their hair) recklessly drove us to Kingdoms where my mom stood waiting.

She tossed a purple garment at me. It was my cape…my DRAMA cape. I looked at her. She knew I had a passion for art, not acting. She also handed me a shopping bag. "They have uniforms so all I needed to get you was shoes and such. Did you finish those questions?"

"I did." I shot a sideways look at who I think was Venetia. "Why did you need me to come down here if you all did the shopping already?"

"We're dropping you off early!"

!suprise!

* * *

**Should I keep this and keep writing or what???????? i dont have a clue**


	3. Bloor vs Jones

**The ACUAL chapter three….haha**

* * *

I never felt so infuriated in my life as I did when my mother knocked on the door to Bloor's academy and left me standing on the doorstep staring like an idiot when Dr. Harold Bloor came to the door. He towered over me and glared with his beady gray eyes hiding beneath the gray-ish fold of skin. For some reason, he reminded me of a pug with a mustache. If he wasn't so burly and feirce, I might of pinched his cheeks.

"Are you Infinity Jones?" He asked. His gaze felt like a ton of bricks on my shoulders and his voice sounded like an explosion of violence and anger. I felt like a chicken when I squeaked out my answer like a parrot. Undoubtedly, Dr. Bloor scared me senseless. I don't even know how I managed to step in and talk to him. "Well, speak up!" He snapped.

"Yes sir, I am Infinity." I didn't know what to do with myself until a young man came out. He was tall and unbearably lanky but he still had the facial features of his father, but with pitch more defined eyes. I caught myself before I almost stumbled over from a dizzy spell.

"Is this the girl?" He said, looking at me like I was a pile of garbage. Well, nice to meet you, too. "How old is she? Twelve?"

"No. I'm sixteen." I defended myself. Did I really look that young? Then I understood, He was making fun of my shape. I was as curvy as a brick and as busty as a dictionary and maybe a little too skinny for my age.

"You're only sixteen? Your mother and the Yewbeams enrolled you as a senior." Dr. Bloor eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm ahead." I explained. I was home schooled, so yeah I had some spare time. I'd rather work on trigonometry that go out with my mom. She always tried too hard to get men to notice her since dad died. I think she got over it a little too fast.

"Weedon took the day off." Dr. Bloor examined his clean, perfectly clipped nails while he spoke. He didn't even look at me. "Manfred, take her to the dormitories."

Manfred let out a definite audible sigh of annoyance and began to walk down the hall. I grabbed all of my bags and tried to keep up with him, but it was near impossible. He towered nearly seven feet tall and took long swift strides while I lugged behind him gasping and breathing like I was in a marathon while tripping over the oriental carpeting. "Can't keep up?" He mocked me buy looking back and stopping for a long period of time while I managed to try to make pace. "You'd think someone your size would be able to walk a little bit faster."

"Just…walk." I fought for my breath as I glared at this boy I hated more than anything. I hated him with a passion. "Are we almost there?"

He nearly ran up a spiraling flight of stairs and poor me had no choice but to follow him. I could see stars as I nearly passed out in front of a door marked with names. I found my name on the end of the list of eight. Manfred just plainly opened the door and walked away. I walked in and collapsed on the purple sheeted bed. It was just as comforting as concrete.

The whole room was just disastrous and prison-like. I looked up at the single bulb that burned and for a second thought I saw my father's face. But then again, thinks aren't always what they seem, are they? Maybe the single window lead to somewhere beautiful instead of two stories down and splattering on the pavement of the courtyard.

Or maybe my mom didn't kill my dad just to get money, maybe he was a monster, maybe he was a wife beater…or maybe my mother was just a murderer? Hey, the night can leave you blind, and it can get you to see strange cute boys sitting in the Bloor's academy parking lot.

* * *

**Wellll! Thank you so much for the reveiws!! I fixed the mistakes on the previous chapters and I can safely say that Manfred Bloor will not be falling in love with anyone by the name of Infinity Jones because that is just too predictable! REVEIWWW!!!! **

**and to clear up some confusion, Amy Bone and Infinity's mom are sisters. So that makes Charlie and Infinity cousins, and the Yewbeams and Grizelda are only relation by marrige**

**With love, Pandas'R'us 3**


	4. Salem

**Chapter four (I thinkkk)**

* * *

As evening fell upon us, I left my room to explore weather those fuddy-duddy Bloors wanted me to or not; so I donned a sweater (cashmere I think…I'm not good with that kind of thing), my long black (faux) bunny fur coat, long fur lined boots that happened to be a late Christmas/birth-day present from Maisie and made my way out into the snowy garden that wasn't really even a garden. To my surprise, hope, and pleasure, the boy I had seen in the parking lot sat on a snowy stump staring absent mindedly at the dazzling flakes.

"Hello." I said forgetting I suffered the fatal illness of embarrassing shyness. Where I had pulled the sudden bravery from, I don't know; but I could taste the magic that laced the air between us. I knew magic like the back of my hand, maybe more. "I'm Infinity Jones." When he looked at me with those sad blue eyes, I was hooked. His warm smile made the snow melt from my person and I dizziness consumed me.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a boyish charm even though he had to be at least seventeen or eighteen. "I heard you were coming. I'm Salem White-Bloor. I'm Dr. Bloor's other son."

I shuffled through my brain. I was astonished. He did have the features of a Bloor but his smile threw me off. They seemed like a cold heartless family while Salem's physical and emotional characteristics threw me off. I crossed and uncrossed my arms nervously as Salem brushed a lock of thick long black hair from his thin blanched face. He gave me another warming smile that didn't belong on the face of a Bloor. "Oh, then I met your brother already." I spluttered out.

"Manny's only my half brother. When my mom died I had to come live here." Salem explained. I must of looked sympathetic because he gave me a reassuring smile and put his hand on my shoulder. He told me it happened five years ago. She carried the AIDS virus.

"Wait, so does that mean…?"

"Yeah, I have it too." His smile wiped off of his face. "The Bloor's magic is the only thing keeping me alive. AIDS isn't contagious, please don't be scared. Everyone steers clear of me because of it."

"So you don't have _any _friends?" I asked. So what if he had AIDS. That wasn't _his_ fault. When he sadly answered my question with _Well I do talk to Manfred's friends but not any of my own._ I smiled and put my arm around his bony shoulders. "Well we're going to have to change that." While I stood in the snow with Salem, I had a feeling the only magic that stood between us was the magic keeping him alive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Monday all of the seniors stared at me like I was the craziest thing that they ever saw. I did my hair up, wore make-up, and even wore the dangerously high and provocative heels mom spent a fortune on. I knew what they all saw though. They saw the lanky curvless figure and the tiny bust that _just_ barely fit into an A cup. (Yes, I did have _something_)

I was happy to know that Salem was in the Drama department with me and that he was a senior. He helped me find most of my classes, but the ones he didn't have with me he handed me over to either Manfred or a girl named Zelda Dobinski who made no secret of being Manfred's girlfriend. She walked through the halls smiling up at him and holding onto his arm like she would evaporate if she was away from her darling a minute longer. It made me gag.

I followed Salem, Manfred, and Zelda around until the last free period (which was sort of like a study hall) when Zelda introduced me to another boy. Asa Pike. I could feel my heart thudding out of my chest and I started blushing uncontrollably. I knew I was going to do something stupid right away.

* * *

**I'm loving the reveiws except for the certain three I got from blahblahblahSHUTUP aka RoxanneRaven. **

**Ummmmm, I have no clue who you are! how do you know me!!!! *looks over shoulder* stalker...**

**anyway. Thank you soo much!**

**3 Panda:)**


	5. Asa

**Chapter five**

* * *

As I sat in the library with this…god, his cold but soft pale hand brushed my leg. I met his golden-eyed gaze only to find he was blushing, which made me blush. He was just so cute! I heaved out a all-too-obvious sigh and tried not to stare _too_ much but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

"So, ah…where did you come from?" Asa asked, revealing his deep but slightly raspy voice. I loved every single word that dripped from his mouth like sugar. I just wanted to curl my fingers in his long copper hair.

"F-Florida." I stuttered. I could feel my face blazing and my palms sweating. "Tallahassee."

"That's why you're so tan. I had a feeling you couldn't of been here that long." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth and I looked away. "You're really bashful aren't you?"

"No!" I sat up a bit too fast and went wide-eyed. He flinched and then erupted into sniggers.

"And defensive. It's okay, you're safe here."

"What do you mean by that?" The first thing I said without completely embarrassing myself. I didn't know why I was getting so defensive around him.

"Judging by the way you are, something happened to you. You don't have to tell me seeing that I just met you five minutes ago but I know how you feel."

"I'm sure you don't." I whispered, looking down. I could feel his eyes burning into my skull. When I looked up at him, he immediately looked away.

"Woah, what's with the murder eyes?" He murmured.

I let out the breath I had been holding without my acknowledgement and laughed. "I'm sorry. I just get a tiny bit paranoid." I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, I was acting so stupid and seedy! "On top of it I'm in a new school and I don't know anyone or trust anyone. I'm just being stupid."

"You're not being stupid, You're being normal. I'm sure you have a story just like everyone else. Salem and Zelda seem to like you, but don't let Manfred get you down, he doesn't like anyone. I just met you and I already like you, so don't worry about a thing."

I smiled, blushed, and giggled like an idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sat between Salem and Asa in the Red King's room and got dirty looks from Charlie the whole period. When the class was over and I went to go leave, Charlie snagged my shoulder and pulled me back. Zelda waited for me by the door looking like she wanted to rip Charlie apart. She called the boys back.

"What's your problem?" He asked. "I should of warned you to stay away from them. They're bad."

I stared at Charlie for a long time without saying a word. Manfred, Zelda, Asa, and Salem all lingered by the door wondering what I would say. I had nothing to say so I walked away with the group not knowing what was going through my mind. I liked these people, except Manfred because I didn't really know him.

As we neared the girl's dorms Manfred looked down at Zelda. "Well, Goodnight Zel, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He turned to walk away leaving Zelda with nothing.

"Goodnight Infinity." Asa and Salem said in unison. They looked at each other before turning and following Manfred.

Enjoying the fact that Zelda at least shared a dorm with me so I wouldn't be alone, we walked into our prison only to find I picked the bed right next to her. I decided to ask her questions about Manfred. "So what's with your relationship with you and Manfred?" I asked. "I mean, you're dating right?"

"Yeah." Zelda nodded slowly. "Seven months."

"Seven months? That's impressive. But he left you with no kiss, hug, or I LOVE YOU, doesn't that bother you?" I was puzzled. I had guys that I had only dated for two days who had told me they loved me. It wasn't true though. Or maybe Manfred was waiting?

"Manfred's not the touchy feely, lovey kind of guy." Zelda sighed. "But when he acts like it, it's like an electric shock through my veins. I can feel my heart pumping out of my chest. He does tell me he loves me, just not constantly."

"I still think it's kinda strange."

"Enough about that." Zelda suddenly snapped. She looked taken back by her own sudden outburst so she added something on a lighter note. "So, I've noticed the love looks on Asa and Salem's faces. I think they like you."

I shook my head, blushed, and laughed. "That's preposterous. I mean look at me, I've seen an atlas with a hotter body than me." Zelda smiled (She wasn't too good at it) and shook her head. "At least you've got a little something. But still, you're really pretty."

"Not really. But I still think you're wrong. You should have seen me trying to talk to Asa, I sounded like someone just learning how to talk, it was horrible."

"The sad part is, I could picture that." Zelda began to tie her long black hair into a pony tail. "You really do need to get some confidence." "Yeah, if only there was a tree that grew it." I sighed as a hand snaked into the dorm snapping the lights off. I attempted to fall asleep but my demons were especially rowdy tonight.

* * *

**I don't know how much longer I can write about the lovely infinity and her new boy toys...**

**god, I hate boys :((**

**they're no good!**

**anywaysss!!!! see that button? PUSH IT DAMNIT!**


	6. Asa's Confession

**Chapter.......6?**

**_* Authors note: Salem no longer has the AIDS virus, I changed it to cancer, because I no know so much more about it. xoxo -Panda_**

* * *

Sometimes I have those kind of dreamms when you're having this horrible nightmare but luckily you wake up right before something really bad happens, only to find you're now in an even worse nightmare and that just keeps on happening over and over again. But then you see something you want more than anything in the world, like your dead father comming and picking you up from school and then taking you and your mother back to America like nothing ever happened. And it's so realistic but you finally wake up only to find everything you wanted gone in the blink of an eye.

When I woke up Tuesday morning from that very dream I didn't just calmly get up and get ready, I found myself acually crying. I looked around me to find everyone still calmly in their uncomfortable, wool blanketed beds, everyone except for Zelda who was staring at me like I was going to suddenly turn into a lion and scratch her eyes out. "Are you OK?" She asked with concern just oozing into her voice like a nasty green slime.

"Um, yeah." I lied as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. She looked like she wanted to sit down to have a decent conversation with me until all of the girls were just getting up to get ready, but I didn't want her pestering me and trying to hound out answers like a FBI investigator. I didn't want to talk to her soooo bad that I risked getting hypothermia in the freezing cold changing rooms in the middle of January to get a shower that I really didn't need. I didn't bother to even look at her as I grabbed my things and slipped into the chilled room and into a concrete floored shower stall.

I pulled the plastic pea soup colored shower curtain to cover myself and twisted the almost frozen knob that made a loud peircing shriek. I heard the water moving through the ancient pipes and the water shot out like bullets in a gun. I turned, letting the impressive water pressure take its toll on my skin. From the combination of pressure and heat, little red welts appeared all over my body.

After my shower I noticed that I had practically turned the changing room into a sauna, quickly changed before the coldness could overwhelm me and I was out of there. I looked at the digital alarm clock on my bedside table and saw I had ten minutes to kill before everyone else woke up at the last possible minute. Zelda sat on her bed already ready.

"Why did you wake up crying?" She asked, looking at me like I had just killed someone. Her major suspicion issues probally had something to do with not trusting Manfred.

"I didn't wake up crying. Sometimes my eyes just _perspirate_." I didn't care how dumb I sounded, I just wanted Zelda off of my case.

"You're trying to tell me you sweat from your eyeballs? I'm a fifteen year old senior, do you honestly think I'm an idiot?"

"Alright, do you want me to make up some outragious lie instead?" I asked, getting ready to tell her what was really the truth. "How about this? I had a dream that my dead father that my mother murdered came and rescued me from this hell hole, took us back to Florida to get ice cream at Baskin Robins and then we all ate rainbows and shit butterflies the rest of our lives. Does that work for you?" I found myself sweating horribly, from everywhere _but_ my eyeballs.

"Your mother murdered your father?" Zelda asked, her jaw dropping.

"No!" I said quicker and seedier than I should of. "That was just my example of an outragious lie."

"Wow, are you sure you're OK? You're sweating." She placed her hand on my forehead. If felt cool like porceiln against my skin. "And you're burning up. Maybe we should get you to the infirmary."

"I'm fine." I swatted her hand away. "You worry too much."

"There's something wrong with you girl, and I'm going to find out. But right now, I'm starved. On the plus side, since we're probably the first up we'll get the best of everything, so lets go." She brushed through her supercurly hair one last time and kicked on her houndstooth ballet flats.

"I still have to do my hair and make-up." I protested as I removed my towel-turban to reveal my near dry wavy hair. I didn't really care what I looked like, I just didn't want to be alone with Miss Interrogation comittee.

"Just tie your hair up." Zelda shrugged as she grabbed the monster bag I carried around. She put half of the make-up stuff I had scattered on my bedside table into my bag and tossed my death wish shoes at me. Zelda was a no excuse kind of girl, and I just happened to be nothing but them.

Zelda was right about the first people up getting the best breakfast. We got the unburnt toast and bacon, fresh steaming hot pancakes, and a piping hot mug of freshly made tea. I kept shoveling food in my mouth to aviod talking because everyone knew talking with your mouth full was rude.

"I'm not going to make you talk if you don't want to." Zelda sighed, looking at me pitifully like she was so much more above people like me. Whatever. I just continued to stuff my face ignoring her.

"Fine, continue to eat yourself sick. You could use the weight. You look like an atlas." I went to go say somthing to her, but I just stuffed a whole bunch more food in my mouth, chewing slowly with my hand over my mouth.

"Look who's up so early this morning." Someone said, directly behind me. The voice was charming, husky, and it belonged to Asa. "Infinity, I wanted to know if you'd help me study for my Algebra test next period. Since you're pretty much done with your breakfast we'd have about a half an hour to study."

Shame I couldn't answer. And the fact that I couldn't just made Zelda smile like an idiot. "Go on, aren't you going to answer him?" Silence.

A minute later Asa just began to walk away saying "Alright? Um, I don't know what I did to make you not want to talk to me, but I guess I'll catch you later."

I spit a nasty yellow-brown blob of ABC food on my tray and tossed it in the garbage can. I ran after him nearly breaking my neck as I did so. "Asa, wait!"

He spun around and smiled at me. "I knew you'd come around."

"I'm sorry, I was just...savoring the food."

"You completely had yout mouth full, didn't you?"

I blushed and walked along side of him upon exiting the cafeteria. We began to walk towards the library where I had just met this..._god_. Just as we were leaving, everyone was waking up and flooding the cafeteria. When we were alone in a long oriental carpeted corridor, Asa started to speak again.

"Do you have a particular reason for shoveling food into your mouth at a record breaking speed?" He asked, turning to smile at me. I could of died.

"Zelda kept asking me questions I didn't want to answer. She probally thinks I'm awful by now." I looked down at the carpet that looked alot like someone spilled red kool aid, musturd, and brocoli on it and let it grow blue mold. Why did rich people have a knack for ugly things?

"If she is mad, she'll get over it. I'm sure you two will become the best of friends or something. Zelda could really use girl friends. Spending too much time with Manfred could cause one to fall madly in love."

"Yeah, you would know." I said teasingly. But my teasing didn't make him laugh. He was silent for a really long time. Was he gay? Bi? "Is there something you're not telling me that I should already know?" I asked, feeling my stomach churn.

"Oh, I thought you knew." Asa stopped and looked at me. I could help but to gaze into his perfect yellow eyes longer than I should. It was at that moment I realized that he wore guy-liner. "I'm gay." He said finally.

"I see." I blinked back tears. I didn't see how I could of liked him that much, I had only met him yesterday. It was at that moment that my stomach churned again and I threw up, right there on the floor. "I knew I ate way to fast." I said, spiting and then popping a peice of gum into my mouth. "Well, are we still going to the library?" I asked, looking over at a shocked and grossed out Asa.

xxx

Manfred, Salem, and Zelda looked shocked when I stumbled into the prefects room a mess from breaking down after helping Asa study in the library. My eyes stung, my throat burned, and my stomach felt like it was on the verge of exploding. "Why didn't any of you tell me he was gay?" I asked, my voice rasping.

Everyone froze and Manfred turned beat red. He was the one to answer me. "None of us thought you'd get too attached to him in one day. He sort of led you on in a way, trying to get you to beleive you could trust you with anything, even flirted a little. I have no idea why he did it with you, it's normally guys that happens with."

"Um, I acually had a feeling you'd become attached to him." Salem spoke up, looking into my eyes with a sadness I knew only too well. I held the same look in my eyes when I found my dad, bloodied and on the floor, when mom said we were leaving, and when Asa admitted to me he was gay. "I just didn't know it would happen so soon."

"I shouldn't of let you study with him. I knew something like this would happen." Zelda leaned forward. "I don't blame you for falling for him though."

I snorted and stood up. "He _will_ be mine." Oh god, I must of sounded like a duraged serial killer stalker rapist. "I guess I'm going to have to scare him straight." I turned and began to walk away.

"Maybe you should just move on!" Salem blurted through bouts of jelousy. I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"How could you say that?!" I snarled, and pushed my way out of the room. I didn't want to be around people, I had some planning to do.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long...=P I really hope this was worth the wait. I'm sorry it's sooooo long, I know I hate reading long rambling stories. Make sure you click that button that i just love so dearly. I wont update unless you do! You know you love me xoxo Panda**

* * *


	7. Considering Salem

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

I didn't like going to the prefect's room very much, mainly because you could always find Asa there posed like a god in one of those comfortable leather chairs that sucked you into its pillowy abyss. I loved those chairs. It was amazing what they could inspire you to do. And in Asa's case, that was reading. Everyone told me you couldn't catch Asa dead with a book in his hand, but he looked very much alive Thursday evening when Zelda and I walked in laughing about something stupid that had happened in math class.

"Oh. My. God." Zelda's feet nailed right to the spot as she over dramatized the situation. "You can read?" Both of our eyes trailed down to the binding of the book. He was reading _Brave __New World_by Aldous Huxley. We both knew he wasn't reading it for enjoyment though, it was for our English class. But Zelda still thought it was rather dynamic to see Asa with a book in his hand.

"Shut up." Asa snarled, glaring at her intensely. It kind of looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. "This book is impossible." He threw the book down in defeat making me wince. I hated it when people tossed things around, especially books. I was a neat freak bookworm. I lifted the paper back from the red carpeting and fought off the urge to suddenly bludgeon him with it. Instead, I set it down carefully on the ebony coffee table and let myself sink into one of the chairs.

"It's really good." I insisted. "Zelda and I both finished it."

He rolled his sexy yellow eyes and smiled at me in a way that was just too irresistable. I had to dig my nails into my thigh to keep my self from diving across the room and jumping his flaming bones. "Help a guy out then. Give me the answers to the stupid packets we had to do."

"Don't do it." Zelda clentched her teeth. "It'll only make him dumber."

"I don't think that's possible." I heard Manfred's voice that was way to deep for his scrawny frame. As he walked through the door, Zelda looked like she was about to melt like a tub of Ben & Jerry's in the Sahara desert.

"You guys are so hard on him." I defended. "I mean, he's not that bad."

"Wow, it's a shocker to hear you of all people say that. I mean, we watch him walk all over you. And then you _let_ him. What are you, Fin? A door mat?" A second voice said. This one wasn't as aggressive as Manfred's. It sounded like the kind of voice you would set on a scale of perfect. Salem leaned against the door frame and let his thick yet straight black hair fall into his finely arranged face. His sad, large electrified blue eyes made my blood turn cold everywhere but my face which felt like it was on fire. How could he have the audacity to say that?

"What's your problem?" Zelda hissed. I felt the sudden urge to beat him down. Manfred's temper was nothing compared to what I wanted to unleash.

XxX

I defiantly knew the weekend I would spend staying at number nine Filbert Street was going to be a strange decided to miss the bus to interrogate Manfred about something completely ridiculous and now we had to walk home even though Manfred did offer to drive me. But I knew this would give me time to score brownie points with Charlie and apologise for the fact that he hated my new friends and had taken away his father.

"So, How was your week?" I asked, trying to sound as cheerful as I could manage.

"Fine." Charlie answered begrudgingly as he nearly tripped over a chipped brick in the road. I swear this was the only city that still had brick roads. Or maybe all of the cities in England are like that?

"Look, I'm sorry you can my group of friends don't get along but I _really_ like Asa and-"

"You know he's a fag, right?"

"A fag is a bundle of sticks, but if you're referring to the fact that he's gay then yes, I'm very well aware of that. But still-"

"If you're going to betray our family then be my guest, but leave me out of it."

"Ok, yeah. Make me sound like the bad guy, Mr. Superhero." I retorted. "Manfred told me your dad brought his fate upon himself." Just as those words left my mouth, I regretted them. What on God's green earth possessed me to say such a thing?

"You take that back." Charlie growled, looking like he wanted to punch my teeth out.

We now stood in Cathedral Square like a boxing ring. I stood there saying nothing, mainly because there was nothing I could say. I could feel my face distorting into a sneer against my will. I had no clue who I was anymore. I felt like I was becoming just like my mother. Normal Infinity wouldn't say_ anything_ that would hurt _anyone_. What can I say, I was "Infinity the doormat up until right at this very moment. We stood completely still as I waited patiently for Charlie to suddenly jump on me and start punching.

"I hate you." He snarled. "I heard it was all because of you that your dad killed himself. And I can see why. You're just a perfect terror! Do you think of anyone but yourself?"

"You dreadful little beast!" I countered, listening to the shrillness of a voice that was not my own. I knew I deserved what was coming to me, but I couldn't stop the word vomit from flowing. "I ought to tell your grandmother about this. She'd know what punishment would suit you and your little friends."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet?"

"Backstabber. You were never like this before."

"Yeah, well maybe I've changed."

"You're becoming just like your stupid little friends."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well, maybe I'm just sick and tired of people walking all over me."

By now, Charlie and I were screaming at the top of our lungs and people were coming out of their surrounding homes and shops lingering to hear what it was that we had to say. Emma Tolly and Olivia Vertigo, friends of Charlie's had rushed out from the alley that was dubbed Cathedral close and Zelda stood in front of a department store with Manfred and Salem in tow looking extremely uncomfortable.

"I don't know who you are anymore." Charlie's voice quivered. I could feel the disappointment coming from his pores.

"That makes two of us." I admitted. I felt one betraying tear sneak its way down my cheek. I kicked off my shoes and booked it, not caring that the hell people thought. I must of looked so stupid running through the city in my academy uniform.

As I neared a small town called Darkly Wynd i could hear someone running behind me. I picked up my speed because I knew that down was known for druggies, rapists, and murderers. Whoever was running behind me sure had freakish speed. I was in track since I was about twelve. I picked up my speed but before my boost could become effective I felt my body hit the grass like a ton of bricks. I shrieked and whipped my body around, fist wound back ready to strike...

"Salem?" I looked up at the familiar face and lowered my fist. Salem nodded and took a few seconds to catch his breath not taking the chance of letting go of my wrists that he had pinned above my head. I got a good look at his striking features. He had high cheekbones like most native Americans, and a nose like a hawk. His large peircing blue eyes surrounded by long curling lashes made my blood turn cold.

"You idiot." He finally said. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm sorry?" I bit on my bottom lip to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry, too." He whispered. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he spoke. "For what I said the other day. You're not a doormat."

"Um, it's ok." A strange feeling overtook me as I lay in the grass with Salem holding me down. It was extremely inappropriate but I didn't care. For that brief moment, I remembered at I was Infinity Jones, and not someone I didn't want to be. Our faces got closer, and his head weaved to meet my lips so we wouldn't bump noses. His lips brushed mine just so I could feel the metal of his lip ring. Just as we were about to kiss, I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up.

"Um, can you guys move? I don't want to run you over." Asa Pike asked. He had changed from his uniform to a tight black hoodie and skinny jeans. I pushed Salem off of me and sat up. I watched Asa toss a huge duffel bag into the trunk of a car that looked beat up and abandoned.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing." Asa said plainly. He seemed so mysterious. "I always go here for an hour after school, but this is the first time I've ever seen Salem getting lucky with a cute blonde in a school girl outfit. Do any of you want a lift?"

"Sure." I said.

"No." Salem said at the same time.

"Alright. Are you sure you want to walk?" Asa stared at

Salem blankly as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

Salem nodded slowly and I got into the passenger side of Asa's car. The inside smelled so much like him I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't hyperventilate. We drove slowly as I explained why he had found me with Salem. I was shocked that I didn't stutter as much.

"Your father committed suicide?" He asked as we pulled up to number nine. I shrugged not knowing what else to say and thanked him for the ride. I could see everyone peaking through the kitchen window as Asa drove away and I mounted the stairs to the apartment. I found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with Emma and Olivia while Maisie cooked up nothing short of a feast. I just ate a banana instead and watched Maisie leave the kitchen.

"Drama queen suck-up," I heard Charlie snort. I spun on my heel ready to lash on him when another voice replaced my own.

"Charlie Mansly Bone, that is no way to talk to a lady." Grandma Bone snapped coming to my rescue even though I wasn't so helpless I couldn't defend myself from a few pesky eleven year olds.

I clenched my jaw tighter and leaned back against the counter. Just as Grandma Bone was about to leave something clicked in my brain. "Where's my mom at?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She'll be vacationing in Italy for a few months. She met the most wonderful man. You'll be living with us and staying in Charlie's room."

"What?!" Charlie and I cried in unison. There's no way Charlie and I can get along for five seconds let alone sleep in the same room for more than one weekend! How DARE she abandon me! I heaved a tween drama queen sigh and stomped up the stairs like a brat. I opened the door to Charlie's room and found it looked different than before. There were _bunkbeds_. At least I had the bottom bunk... I found all of my things in the closet and in little plastic drawers that were stacked in the closet. All of Charlie's things fit in the gigantic ebony dresser against the wall. Somehow, Charlie and I were going to have to cope in this hell of a room weather we hated each other or not.

* * *

**_Sorry it took me so long to update. my computer practically exploded! =P_**

**_hearts and whatnot, Panda_**


	8. Complex Mind

Chapter 8

Complex Mind

Monday Morning when I nearly tripped into the academy, I heard the first thing everyone wants to hear in the morning. "Did you sleep last night? You look like you were ripped through a closed door." Zelda looked at me, and straightened out my skirt while I attempted to fix my tie.

"Ah, that's the first thing I wanted to hear." I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. "Charlie and I have to share a room now. Grandma bought us bunk beds and Charlie has the top bunk. He moved around a lot and the bed squeaked and shook every time." I explained.

"Oh, Jeez Fin. You look like crap." Salem came up behind Zelda and got into his own locker.

"Now all I need is to hear this from Asa and Manfred, and we're set." I looked around. "Where are those two anyway? Aren't they usually the first ones here?" I looked over the calico of heads and sea of purple capes, not able to find the cute freckled red head or the tall looming head boy.

"I bet I know where they are." Salem bumped Zelda's arm with his elbow and raised his eyebrows.

"They are not snogging in a closet somewhere!" Zelda screeched. "Stop saying that!"

"You're just getting mad and offended because you know it's true." Salem continued to tease. "I'm his brother. I would know these things."

"Keep going on and I'll tell that certain girl all about that song you wrote her. You see, Infinity. Salem's infatuated with this girl."

"Really who?" I asked, almost positive that I knew who she was.

"Tracy Morsell." He stammered.

"Oh, she's cute." Ok, maybe it wasn't me. "Hey. I've got to run this dress template file to Mrs. Marlowe. I'll catch you guys later." I walked out of the room and when I made it to the outside of the theater. I punched the wall as hard as I could, and I don't know why I did it, but it sure as hell felt awesome.

I let the door fly open while tending to my bleeding knuckles only to find two heads, red and black, very close together. It was Manfred and Asa. I cleared my throat and they both jumped, but only Manfred made an attempt to stand up and look at me.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Running over some dress sketches I did with Mrs. Marlowe. May I ask the same of you?"

"I live here."

"What's his excuse?" I nodded towards Asa who was hiding something that he didn't want me to see.

"That's none of your business."

"Ok, so there are two boys alone in the room, and one is openly gay. You're clearly flustered that I'm standing here right now and you can't give me a legitimate reason for any of this. So what do you want me to assume?" I looked over at Asa. "And he won't even turn around. So, give this to Mrs. Marlowe for me if you can bear to break away from your snogging? Is that right?"

He snatched the manila folder from my hands. "You're not to tell anyone what you saw." He hissed. I heard a click and felt the cool metal of an X-acto knife against my throat.

"Are you going to knife me if I don't keep your dirty little secret?" I looked down at the X-acto. "I doubt you'll do it."

"You don't know me very well then."

"Do it. I don't care. Either way, someone will go to the grave knowing deep down you're a faggot who's using a girl who honestly cares about you just because you're too much of a coward to tell your daddy the truth."

His black eyes burned into mine like shining coals. I knew there was something not right about them, but I couldn't place it. I could see his vains pulsing as they bubbled with anger. "What is it with you?" He grabbed both sides of my face and tilted it towards his own. I wedged myself out of his grasp and backed up. "Salem can't read your mind, I can't hypnotize you and Eustacia can't even tell your future."

"Yeah, she already did."

"No she didn't. She couldn't read your mind and she knew you were special so she made something up to get you here. You're not stealing anyone's endowment or falling in love. You already have an endowment and you're not telling us what it is."

"I honestly don't know."

"Liar." He went to grab for me, but his fingers bumped up against some invisible wall that he tried to get past, but couldn't. I looked down at my hand only to find it warding Manfred away with a luminous glow that traced the seams in my hand that made the shape of a pentagram. I looked up at the lights and watched them grow brighter and brighter until they exploded. A million voices interrupted my thoughts all at once.

"Make it stop!" I screamed as a loud ringing sound filled my ears until I thought they would bleed. Asa turned to look at me, he was holding something in his hands but he still ran to my aid, touching my arm, but somehow Manfred couldn't get through.

"Go get help." Asa demanded handing him a ring. "Screw the bloody ring and get this girl help."

"What are they going to do about this?"

Suddenly, my whole body felt like it was shaking at a pace not even a Richter scale could comprehend. I was in a state when I could see and hear but not feel. "She's seizing! Manfred, GO!" Asa demanded, holding me close. "Come on, snap out of it. You're going to be OK."

Before I completely shut down, I felt myself being lifted on a hospital gurney not knowing if I would live long enough to tell Zelda that Manfred wasn't gay, to tell Charlie I'm sorry, to thank Asa.

**Sorry it took me so long to update...My computer is like a net for catching ETD [electronically transmitted disease]**


	9. The Legend Of Zelda

**Infinity**

**The legend of Zelda**

**((Author's note: Zelda will be the first person character until further notice))**

First came the seizure, then the huge lost of blood, then she fell into a coma. My father told me about it, he's her physician. He says its not cancer or epilepsy. He says her health is good shape and she's not allergic to anything. So, what happened?

"Zelly, Do you know Infinity Jones personally?" Dad asked me the weekend I came home. "Is she into witchcraft, or if she's emotionally unstable?"

"Do you think she did it to herself?" I glared. "She'd never."

"Did you know she was adopted? Her adopted mom and biological mom are sisters. But the adopted sister's husband went missing so she signed her back over to her adopted mother, that's who she's living with now. And get this, she's been beaten, abused and molested. Are you sure she isn't emotionally unstable?"

"You got all of this from her med records?"

"Yes. You know, the poor girl doesn't even know she was adopted. Her father is Lyell Bone. Are you going to tell her that? Are you going to tell her where he's at?" Dad narrowed his eyes. "And more importantly. Are you going to tell Manfred all of this desired information?"

"No!" It was normal for my dad to go on tirades about Manfred and how evil he was, but tonight, his voice seemed to be louder and faster as he continued.

"Did you know it was your darling Manny's fault another innocent person might die?"

"Manfred did this?" My heart stopped. Why on earth would he do such a thing? I told him how much I liked this strange new girl, and how I trusted her and that I was happy to find another sixteen year old senior. Or maybe she saw something she shouldn't have. Like Manfred and Asa snogging in the closet like Salem told me all along.

I stood up from the kitchen table and hailed a taxi to drive me to Bloor's Academy in the heights. I stormed into the west wing and into Manfred's bedroom where he was on his bed.

He looked up at me from the laptop screen and Asa waved at me from the couch. He looked quite upset.

"You did this to Infinity." I snarled. "But what exactly did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, well, at least nothing more than she deserved."

Yes, he knew exactly how to make everything better…"Asa." I turned my vision over to the red head. I knew he had a soft spot for Infinity (much like Salem) and he would tell me what went down. "What happened?"

Asa slowly stood up, shot Manfred a disdainful look and walked towards the door. "He put that innocent little in a coma, and he possibly killed her." Was that a tear in his eye? "She's just sixteen years old and you took her life away from her." He slammed the door and left us alone.

"Why?" I looked up at the ceiling, at the floor. Anywhere but at Manfred. "Did she find you and Asa doing whatever it is that faggots do?"

"You want to know what we were doing?" He grabbed me by the shoulders. I hadn't even noticed he was standing. "We were in the theater and she walked in. She thought we were doing something else, so she called me out on it. We got into it, I held a knife to her throat. I knew I was overreacting so I got rid of the knife and went to grab her arm, but my hand hit some sort of force field. Then the light bulbs exploded and her hands were glowing in the shape of a pentagram. And out of nowhere she just started seizing. I couldn't get past her force field, but Asa could."

"So she walked in on something that made you want to knife her and erase her memory? What exactly did she walk in on?"

"I can't tell you."

"I see." I broke from his grasp, but he just grabbed me again.

"Don't do this. You know I'm crazy about you. I promise it's not my fault Infinity's in the hospital. Something's seriously wrong with her. I'm not saying she's a psychopath or that she did it for attention and I really think she has a high chance of dying. But it wasn't my fault."

"Liar. This is no different that the times you killed someone who saw something they shouldn't have."

"And when have I ever given seizures or carved pentagrams into someone's hands?"

"Well, you can easily give someone a seizure through hypnotism. And you did have a knife…"

"Would I really kill the girl my brother is crazy about or someone you actually get along with?"

"Yes, because you're selfish and you hate it when I'm around someone else more that I'm around you."

I once more broke free from him and put his bedroom door, the main academy door, the taxi door and my bedroom door between us. He put that girl in the hospital, a coma and even deeper into our hearts.


	10. Zelda's Nightmare

**ZELDA'S NIGHTMARE**

Salem's fingers slid over the keys quickly as he hummed along to some song. We sat on the second floor of the library together. "She was conscious for awhile today. Amy emailed some status reports to me." He said without turning to face me. "She had another seizure and slipped in and out of consciousness all night. They took a CT scan and found a tumor they need to remove right away."

"A tumor wouldn't cause force fields and pentagrams." I sighed, dropping onto the couch next to him. "I think Manfred and I broke up."

Salem continued to teeter the laptop on his knees. "He's a wreck, Zel." He murmured. "You need to talk to him."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what I know." I covered my eyes with the back of my hand and exhaled. I needed an aspirin.

"Come on, you're doing great." I heard Asa's voice coo. He and Infinity appeared at the top of the stairs, and Infinity looked like hell. "She's back." He said slowly.

"Hey." She raised a bandaged hand with a bloody pentagram shape leaking through the gauze. "Um, I have to tell you all something. I'm here to say my final good-byes."

"What? Why?" Salem closed the laptop and looked very pale, paler than usual.

"I might not survive the tumor removal, or if I do, I may not remember you, any of you." Her eyes were sad, but she continued to smile. "Zelly, Manfred loves you. He didn't do this to me." She pulled me into a weak hug. I tried to hug her as gently as possible. "Salem, Asa." She turned her attention to the two boys, taking one of their hands into her bandaged ones. She was suddenly glowing, more beautiful than I had ever seen her. "You both looked out for me and I'm crazy about both of you. I'll miss you guys." She kissed them both on their cheeks and…

That's the part where I usually wake up, but sometimes my dream goes on to her in the hospital. They have her skull cut open and it just looks so nasty…and then the thing that monitors her heart rate, it goes flat, beeping ceasing. They sow her head back up and place her in the morgue, and to the doctors, all but my father who is performing her surgery; she's just a toe tag, another body.

And if I'm in a really deep sleep it goes to my dad walking up to Amy to tell her that Infinity is gone, dead. Amy cries and collapses to the floor, and then Lyell comes and he's holding Charlie's hand. Infinity's funeral is beautiful, everyone from school is there and they're crying. She's wearing a white night gown with blue lace around the hemming and one by one, people come up to her coffin. Salem slips his mother's diamond ring around her finger, Asa leaves a rose, and Manfred leaves a fond touch to the cheek. Amy tucks a tiny teddy bear under her arm and Lyell and Maisie have to carry her away because she's crying so hard…

Dad says I cry in my sleep, and I move lot because of this dream that I have every night. He says that I scream into my pillow and I sleep walk. I don't understand why I do this, considering I didn't know Infinity that well. Maybe it was because I knew more about her than she did, or maybe…

"Zelda?" A voice snapped me out of my thinking and I remembered I was sitting in the hospital waiting room. I looked up to see a very tired Amy. "I guess I have to thank you for coming and faithfully seeing Infinity every chance you get. I'm sure her mother would be grateful to know she has such good friends."

"I'm sure you are grateful, Amy." I said, standing up. "Look, I know the truth; I won't tell her I know if you don't want me to."

Amy looked grateful, tired, and sick. "You're too sweet to be in alliance with the Bloors." She fondly ruffled my hair, just like my mother used to do before she left my father and I to pick up the mess she made. "When Charlie got his gift, he didn't get sick or anything. He just got depressed, angry and confused. I wonder why all of this is happening?"

"I guess she could hear thoughts of others. Salem got really sick when he realized that he could do the same thing. But, Infinity is different I guess. This is ten times what Salem had."

"I hope Manfred Bloor has nothing to do with this."

"He's done enough to your family." I slipped.

"Zelda, don't say anything that will get you in any trouble." Amy's voice lowered. "If Lyell is to be found, Charlie will do it. I know he's somewhere in that school, lingering in front of him, probably even talking to him."

I shuttered. Amy didn't get the credit she deserved for having a sixth sense. "Go get some rest, Mrs. Bone." I said, walking into Infinity's room. "You deserve it."


	11. White

_**Chapter 11 - White**_

Everything was white. I floated on nothing but air. Garbled voices swarmed my head and I just lay there, floating in nothingness. I was nothing, nothing surrounded me. White. White walls, white floor, endless as the sky. Two strong hands lifted me up higher, big strong red robed arms connected to them. His face was hidden by shadows, but his long beard flowed out, passing his chest.

"The time of the king will come once again. Rise my child. Rise." The deep baritone shuddered my plain white world. The walls came crashing down, one by one being replaced with orbs of light that fluttered down. When they touched me, my body rippled like raindrops on water. My body didn't hurt anymore. I felt nothing but bliss and serenity. My body rose itself upward and my eyes opened. Around me, there were spring green walls and earth tone tile. Soft sunlight shone through the window blinds, I was seeing the world through brand new eyes.

"'Scuse me?" I said, my voice raspy from not talking in so long. The nurse who was checking my charts looked up at me. "Hey, is my aunt around?"

"Oh my god." The nurse clutched her chest. "Doctor! Doctor? Jones is conscious!"

The doctor and Aunt Amy raced to get into the room, both of them getting stuck in the doorway. Aunt Amy pulled him back, running up to my bed and hugging me tightly, then pulling back. "Oh god, did I hurt you?"

"No, mom. I'm fine." I laughed.

"What did you just call me?" She pulled back as if my body was made of acid.

"Oh. Sorry." I murmured. "My bad." I looked up at the doctor. "Can I be discharged now? I wanna go back to school."

The doctor stuttered, looked down at his clipboard and scribbled something down. "This is a medical miracle." He gasped, before running every test imaginable. I stood up and looked out the window from the hospital. There was no snow on the ground. Trees were green, grass had grown, Birds were chirrping.

"Jesus Christ! How long have I been out for?"


	12. Mom

**Chapter 12 - Mom**

Three months. I was out for three months. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I saw someone I couldn't recognize. My hair had grown so much longer, and it almost looked blonder. It looked like I had finally caught up on all the sleep I missed all of these years. My eyes didn't look half as sleepy, and I looked more alert than I ever had. I ran a brush through my hair and looked over at Aunt Amy who sat quietly on my bed.

"Infinity, Why did you call me mom in the hospital?" She asked suddenly.

I felt my face redden. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just seems like you're more if a mom to me than my own mother. I won't slip up again." I apologized, ringing the brush nervously in my hands.

"I'm not mad, Infinity. I'm not mad because…I am your mother." Aunt Amy lowered her head. I froze and turned to her. She looked so sad with her blonde hair falling into her eyes and watching tears leave marks on her jeans. "Sixteen years ago, I was only seventeen years old when I got pregnant for the first time. It was around that time that Lily and Ailwyn found out that Lily was unable to have children. Because I couldn't raise you, Lily begged to me to let her adopt you. So she took you and went off to America."

"So, it's your fault." I murmured, turned away and looked at both of our reflections in the mirror. "You know, I never got to know what it was like to be in a real family. They didn't even want me. Dad was always gone, being the big shot scientist he was, and there was mom, jumping from one scandalous affair to another. I was so unhappy, sitting alone in a house all day because they didn't want me going to public school, so I did home schooling instead. Then she brings me here, runs off to Italy with some man with my father's life insurance money, and I get a little taste of what a family is. Then I learn I could have had it all along, but _you _had to take the easy way out."

"Put yourself in my shoes, Fin. You got your life ahead of you. You're a smart girl with an expensive education. Then, you get pregnant. You've got this little girl kicking inside you, then you're approached with an offer. She'll promise your baby a good home, and she's family. I'd still get to see you, be close to you…"

"We've only seen each other a few times since we moved to America." I said, frowning.

"Do you think I planned that? No, not at all. I didn't know Ailwyn would take her away like that." Aunt Amy stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. "When I saw how much you looked like me when you came to our door three months ago, I felt closer to you then ever. Now Lily is gone again, and…I don't think she's coming back. I don't want to tell you this, but she hasn't called once in the three months of you being here. Infinity, I want another shot at being your mother. Do you think I can give it a try?"

I put my hand over hers. "I'd like that," I whispered, looking up at her tear streaked face in the mirror. "Mom."


	13. Quality Time

Chapter 13 - Quality Time

I laid back on the scratchy wool bed set, not quite aware what was going on. Last I knew, I went right to bed after dinner because I didn't feel all too well. I had no clue where I was now, or how the hell I even got there. There was the sound of a door opening and the room flooded with light. There stood Salem, his hair messy and damp. He'd probably just gotten out of the shower or something. He held a cup of hot chocolate. "Here you go, Grandfather." He handed him the hot chocolate, and looked down at me. "Infinity?" He dropped down beside me and checked the restraints on my wrists.

"Leave her go, Salem." A thin brittle voice warned. A wheelchair wheel clouded my vision. I looked up to see a man who had become no more than a skeleton. His body was brittle, his teeth were black and cracked, his face sunken in, and his hair hung down from a black skull cap like strands of melted then dried wax. "I believe it's time to drain her powers. Venetia, could you please come here with the shriveling shroud?"

"The what?" Salem narrowed his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

"It'll take away her power, and maybe with enough hard work and magic, we can transfer it to my body and make me younger." The old man continued.

Salem continued to cut through my bondage and leaned down close to my ear. "Try your best to create a force field. I think we can get out of here."

I nodded and he lifted me from the ground. The weak force field was just enough to stop four old ladies and a skeleton in a wheelchair. We ran, hearing the scramble of everyone behind us. We slipped into a closet and Salem locked the door. When he sat me down, I used his knife to carve the pentagram in my arm deeper and press a blood imprint on the wall to curse the door. Anyone who touched it would become temporarily paralyzed. "Am I going to die?" I asked Salem.

"Someday, but not in the hands of a Bloor if I can help it." Salem laughed and wrapped my hand with the hemming that he ripped off of his shirt. "I'm going to have hell to pay for this. They might even take me off of my life magic. It's the only thing keeping me from having to go through the care of a typical cancer patient."

"Thank you, Salem. For everything." I held his hand loosely and rested my head on his shoulder. Slowly, my eyelids became heavier and heavier….

When I opened my eyes, my head was rested on Salem's chest and he had his arm around me. I sat up and looked around. From the small window casting off light, I could see our surroundings. We were stuck in a closet that held dusty old coats that smelled like funeral homes from a century ago. I shook Salem's shoulder. "Hey, wake up." I grabbed his arm to look at the time on the expensive Rolex on his wrist. Seven in the morning.

"You look like hell." He murmured when he sat up. He ruffled my hair.

"Thanks, that's the first thing I want to hear in the morning." He smiled and stood up. He pulled his shirt over his pale chest. He had used it as his own pillow so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should take you home now."

"Craaaap." I looked down at my legs. I hadn't noticed last night was that they hadn't bothered to put pants on me when I was abducted from my bedroom in the middle of the night.

Salem's eyes trailed down and he laughed at me. "That's embarrassing. Lace, huh?"

"Stop looking!" I smacked him and opened the door. Asa lay unconscious in a pile of attractiveness on the floor. "He touched the door." I whispered. "He tried to come after us."

"Come on, we better go before he wakes up. Who knows how long it's been since he's been like this." Salem grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. When we made it out of the doors, the sun was shining and it was a very pleasant temperature. We ran through the parking lot barefoot until we made it to Salem's car. When we pulled out, he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, looking at him.

"This. Everything. Being with you. I've been looking forward to spending time with you." He stared out at the window.

"Well, now I'm sitting in your car, lacking very important attire, and we're running away from our deranged families."

"Sounds like an adventure to me. Usually, I wouldn't want to take you right home, but you could really use some pants, and probably some make-up too, I'm not going to lie."

"You always know just what to say to a girl, Salem Bloor." I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

He quickly returned it and we continued to speed down the road.


	14. Cotton Candy Kiss

Who did Infinity think she was, leaving without so much as a good-bye? All she gave us for closure was a note scribbled on a napkin that she sat on the bedside table after taking her clothes and leaving. She said she was running away with Salem because the Bloors wanted her power. She promised to call and write, as long as the Aunts or Grandma didn't find out. Infinity was an idiot.

After mom finally stopped crying, she looked through Infinity's room to see what was missing. All that was missing was Infinity's shampoo, her make-up bag, some clothes, her brush and the picture I had on the bed stand of mom and I. She told me to keep an I out on Monday, because Uncle Paton was going to be paying the school a visit…So I kept my eye out when I walked through the doors.

Nothing happened all day Monday until dinner. The person to storm through the door certainly wasn't Uncle Paton…It was _mom. _"Dr. Bloor?" Her weak voice carried through the cafeteria. Behind her, Mr. Weedon came in stammering something about how she just barged right through them, but it seemed rather foolish, considering how tiny and frail mom was compared to looming Mr. Weedon.

"Mrs. Bone, what are you doing here?" "Infinity ran away from home." She stated, her wispy voice still managed to carry. "I don't know where she'd be."

"She isn't here." Dr. Bloor frowned. "Maybe if you were home more to take care of your children…"

"Don't you dare say I'm a bad mother." Her voice took a sharp turn. "It's your fault she left. She ran off with _your _son to get away from _your _family. Why can't you just leave me alone? You pick on us. You took my Lyell, and now you've scared away my Infinity." Her eyes turned to me, then back to Dr. Bloor.

"We didn't take your Lyell. He drove off of a quarry." Manfred stepped up. "And we are not responsible for Salem's actions. It's not our fault she ran away with Salem."

"Oh, really?" Mom pulled out Infinity's napkin note and began to read. "Dear mom and Charlie, I'm sorry I had to leave so sudden. The other night while everyone was asleep, I was whisked from my bed and taken to the academy. They managed to weaken my powers so I couldn't move. When I awoke, I found my hands and ankles bound together and that dreadful old man working on something with Grandma Bone and the aunts. They were going to take my gift for themselves. Just when I thought it was over, Salem rescued me. We're taking a trip. We'll be back once I'm stronger. I promise to call and write as often as I can. Love, Infinity." She put the note back in her jacket pocket.

Mom looked horrible, not being able to sleep or eat over fear that Infinity could be hurt somewhere. Dr. Bloor had a look of pure horror painted on his face. "Mrs. Bone, really. I don't think any of this is necessary. She's only your neice-"

"Harold. There's something you'll never understand. A mother would go to the ends of the earth to make sure her child is alright. And now that I have my child back, I'm going to find her. Infinity isn't my niece. She's my daughter."

"Amy!" Zelda Dobinski jumped out of her seat, eyes wide. "You should go."

And for some reason, my mother nodded. "I'll be holding you all responsible until my daughter is back home and safe." She said quickly before leaving as swiftly as she had come.

XxXxXxX

After last night, the air was weird. As Olivia and I walked around during break, she continued to say how frail my mom looked, going on and on and on and on and on and on….oh, Olivia. Sure, she's adorable. But she _never _shuts up.

"Livvy, can we talk about something else?" I asked, looking past her bright pink hair and over at Asa who briefly shared my eye contact, actually smiled ad me, and looked away.

"Alright. You know, this sucks that Infinity isn't here. I was looking forward to her coming back."

"_Olivia_." I sighed again. "Can we please not talk about my family?"

"I'm sorry Charlie. It's just, even though Infinity was a grumpy sour puss when I met her, she's like, a role model. She's smart, multi-talented. And she's even gone out of her comfort zone with the Drama department. She's already mastered other skills, so she's working towards another. She's just, _admirable._"

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I wasn't honest. You talk too much."

"Well, you're being a Mr. Grumpy pants today. What's your deal? Did you not sleep good or-"

I just wanted her to stop talking, I had a headache. I grabbed her arm, pulled her towards me and kissed her. To my awkward surprise, she didn't slap me, or push me away. Instead, when I pulled back she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me again. She tasted like cotton candy, and I'm guessing it was because that was the flavor of lip gloss she wore.

We pulled apart and I stared at my friend in awe. "Charlie Bone, you are a strange boy." Olivia smiled and flounced away.

"Look in the mirror, Olivia. You're not exactly the most normal girl in this school!" I called after her, not sure whether I should chase her or watch her walk away.

Asa swiftly walked past me. "Follow her." I could of swore she whispered before he made it across the field. So, I ran after her.

I swear, Olivia was one adventure after another.

And hey, I'm a Bone. I guess you can say we love adventure.

* * *

**Come on guys, I want some critique(X Not just, Oh yeah...this is cool. I won't be a better writer until my readers rebel and tell me what I'm doing wrong, or right for that matter!**

**- Panda (A.k.a )**


	15. Brown Eyed Girl

Chapter 15 - Brown Eyed Girl

Econolodge motels are disgusting. They lack windows, decent coloring, and just the normal happiness we could have easily gotten from the Comfort Inn across the frickkin' street. But, Salem couldn't bring his credit card. They would have traced us. So we had to pinch together money. We both had taken some from home, and then I started doing portraits on the street.

The motel we were staying at was only an hour away from the academy, and I hoped no one from the academy would see us. So I bought cheap hair dye and dyed my hair dark brown in the bathroom. It was awkward, having Salem sit there and brush the dye through my hair with those weird plastic gloves. He laughed at me the whole time as I washed the dye out over the bathtub, and watched contently as I cut my hair short to make sure it was all even. I barely looked like the same Infinity, which was good.

"You look like your father." Salem noted as he pulled a hot pocket out of the microwave and sat down on the ugly bed we were forced to share. I dropped down next to him and stole a bite of his cheap dinner when he wasn't looking. It tasted kind of gross, considering I haven't eaten anything that wasn't freshly cooked in a long time.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"Well, I think you're cute, so I don't think it's an insult. Hey, did you know your eyes changed color?" He asked suddenly, tilting my face towards the florescent light. "They're brown now. It must mean you're full of shit."

"Oh ha-ha." I slapped his hand away and smiled at him.

"_So hard to find my way, now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, my, how you have grown! Cast my memory back there, Lord, sometimes I'm overcome thinking 'bout rolling down in the green grass, behind the stadium with you ... My brown eyed girl. You my, brown eyed girl ._" Salem sang softly.

"Have I grown that much since I came out of the bathroom?" I said jokingly. "And when did I become yours, mister?"

"When you came to me in the snow your first night at Bloors. You didn't know it yet, but you were mine." He shrugged.

"Well this is news to me." I looked at the small T.V. "But, I can't say I object."

"Oh? You don't?" I could have guessed he was smiling ear to ear. Then, he paused. "You know, you should really call your mom. I bet she's worried sick about you."

"You're right. I forgot." I rolled over and picked up the phone, punching in Aunt Amy's number and listening to the phone ring. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice belonged to my mother.

"Mom?" I said softly. "It's Infinity."

"Infinity? Oh my…Where are you? Are you OK? Are you hurt? Do you have enough money? When are you coming home? We miss you." Her questions all ran together. I didn't try to answer them until she calmed down.

"I can't tell you where I am. I'm alright though. We have money, and we'll be home eventually. When it's safe. I miss you all too. I just wanted to check in on everything. Tell everyone I said hello." I murmured into the phone. "I can't talk long. I have to go. I love you." I hung up the phone and Salem stared at me.

"Why so short?"

"I don't want to get too homesick." I replied. "That wouldn't be any good."

"No. I guess not. I still feel like I've kidnapped you or something." He covered my eyes with his hands. "Nobody moves, nobody says a word. I'm going to take this innocent, cute girl, and you can't stop me!"

"Oh no." I said sarcastically. "What will I do?"

**The song Salem sings to Infinity is _Brown Eyed Girl By Green Day.._Someone else may have sung it originally, but I don't know who...**

**You know what to do...REVIEW!**

And we laughed until some asshole banged on the wall and told us to keep it down.


	16. We're coming home again

Chapter 16 - We're coming home again

After awhile, you get sick of a diet of hot pockets, pop-tarts, and ramen. Salem and I wanted some real food, so we decided to go out and eat a real dinner at a real restaurant. As I showered, Salem stood over the bathroom sink and shaved. "I'm really looking forward to eating something that doesn't require a microwave." I said over the roar of the shower. For a dump of a motel, it had good water pressure.

"Fin, it's hard enough to stand here and shave knowing a cute girl is on the other side of the curtain. You making conversation isn't helping." Salem groaned desperately.

"Salem, do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I shower naked." I giggled and shampooed my hair, digging my nails into my scalp.

"Don't make me tie you up." He threatened.

"What are you going to do? Come in here after me?" I snorted. He smacked the shower curtain, narrowly missing me. "Way to miss."

"You know what?" He turned on the sink, stealing away all of my hot water. The cold, hard stream of water sent goose bumps all over my body. I shrieked and plastered myself against the wall. "That's what I thought." He laughed. I opened the shower curtain a little and squirted him with water. "Infinity, you are a douche bag."

"That's no way to talk to a lady, Salem." I washed away all of the soapy substance from my hair and turned off the water. I dried myself, wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out from the shower stall and snuck past Salem who looked nice and clean shaven, and pretty attractive with that towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He jumped into the shower right after me as I pulled out my blow-dryer and began to dry out my hair.

"You need to stop leaving your girly pink razors and fruity shampoos around. Pack them up when you're done." He said after I shut off the loud dryer.

I ran my hand through my hair and then brushed it. "You whine too much."

When we finally got out of our small motel room and into the restaurant, I realized how much more attractive Salem looked in the dim light with his black hair falling into his bright eyes and the way that damn sexy smirk of his made me blush. I swear, it was the lip ring that made it all the more worse. "I think I liked your long blonde hair better." He said suddenly as I sipped my tea. "You still look good, though."

"It'll grow back soon." I shrugged. "It's just hair. And this is cheap dye. It was already running out in the shower, so in a month it should be back to normal."

"You look really cute today. Cuter than normal." He pointed out. "That blue is a good color on you."

"Do you wanna know a secret about this dress?" I asked, looking down.

"What?" I leaned over the table and whispered in his ear. "I'm naked under it."

When I pulled back, Salem was blushing like mad. "F-fin! Stop doing that!"

"What? You're naked under your clothes too." I said innocently, almost liking the fact that I could get Salem to act that way.

"Just…stop talking." He gingerly began to cut his steak while I stabbed my fork into my chicken salad. "Are you going to want dessert?"

"Yeah, if it's you." I said, waiting for his reaction.

He glared at me from across the table, face even redder than before, if that was possible. "Do you like getting a rise out of me or something?"

"I dunno? Is it working?" I made a point to look under the table at his crotch.

"_Fin._." He looked shocked, not sure if he should be worried about my perverted behavior or not. "What has gotten into you?"

"Certainly not you, apparently." I snorted at my own joke.

"You're not acting like yourself." Salem pointed out. "What's with the sudden pervy-ness?"

I shrugged and smiled at him. "I don't know. It's just nice to sit around and crack jokes like a normal teenager. I didn't get to do it much before now. If you want me to stop, I will."

"Nah, it's alright." Salem drenched his slab of meat in steak sauce. "Just tone it down until we get back home."

"Home?" I snorted again. "You call that place home?"

"It's the best we got for right now. Maybe you can call where you lived before home, but this is the closest I've felt to it in forever." He sighed and gingerly peeked at me as I continued to stuff my face. "You look so cute pigging out like that."

I blushed and looked down. "I haven't had real food in a few weeks, okay? Give a girl a break."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I said it made you look cute, didn't I?"

"I'd prefer that you didn't say I was cute. Because I'm not."

"Whatever you say." Salem sighed.

…

"Fin, I think maybe it's time we go back and face our demons. I can't live like this anymore." Salem declared a week later. "We're running out of money, and I'm sick of this place. It's been three weeks." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "I'm going crazy."

"Me too." I admitted. "Let's go back home." I began to throw my clothes and various items in my bag, and so did he. We returned our motel key and jumped back in the car for the hour long ride back home. "Thank you for not trying anything." I found myself saying to Salem. "You had god knows how many chances to spy and peep, and just plain creep on me and you never took them."

"Hey, would I really do that to a good friend like that?" He reassuringly patted my leg and then held my hand loosely. "Are you ready to stand up to our families? You know we're going to get hell when we walk through the doors."

"We can go to your family first, and I can be there for you. And then when you drive me back home, you can be there for me." I looked ahead at the road and squeezed his hand tighter. "Thank you for being there for me, Salem. I appreciate it."

"I know you may be in love with Asa, but I'll always be there for you. I promise."

"Thank you, it really means a lot." I noted.

…

I had never been so happy to see the academy in my life. Before we walked in the doors, Salem held my hand tightly and we walked in the direction of the cafeteria. Around this time, It was usually dinner time for the students. Salem opened the cafeteria door and we walked hand in hand to the front of the head table and he put his arm protectively around my shoulder.

"We're home." Salem said darkly to a flabbergasted Dr. Bloor. I could feel every eye on us. "You see this girl, here? You guys lay one more hand on her…you know what will happen. Right now, I'm exiling myself from you and this girl is the only one I consider close enough to consider as family. You even split one hair on her head, everything will be gone in a snap. You understand?"

"If you're going to exile yourself from my family, you better get your bags on the way out then." Dr. Bloor said bitterly. "Someday, you'll come back around, my son. And as your father I will let you back into the family with open arms. But as long as you are with this girl, I do not approve. She is a very valued student, and she is a wonderful girl. But she's forbidden fruit. You both may still attend school here, but now you both shall leave."

He looked back at his father as he lead me out of the cafeteria and called out "The forbidden fruit is always the sweetest."

He didn't grab anything from his room but a few valuables that he neglected to get the first time and just kept his other bags in the car. We stood nervously on my doorstep afterwards, and walked in hand in hand.

We found Grandma Bone with Maisie and my mother in the kitchen. All three of them looked at us, as if we were from the dead. Mom and Maisie smothered me in hugs, they even smothered Salem too. "Thank you for bringing her back safely." Mom said, kissing his cheek.

"Salem was kicked out of his home." I found myself saying. I looked up at him. "Can he stay with us?"

Mom stared forward, not sure what to say. He was a grown boy after all. "I guess he took good care of you, so maybe we should return the favor."

* * *

_**REVIEW, DAMNIT!**_


End file.
